I NEED YOU
by LadyShou
Summary: Shou menginginkan sentuhan Saga, dan mencoba melakukan sex sendiri menggunakan sex toys.


Title: I Need You

Chapter: Oneshoot

Author: Ladyshou

Rated: NC-18

Genre: Smut, Fluff

Pairing/Character: SagaxShou

Disclaimer: Saga is Shou mine, Shou is Saga mine, and this fic is own.

Warning: Smut, Hentai, Yaoi. Don't like, Don't read.

Notes: ini fic semuanya berbentuk Shou POV biar berasa semutnya. XD

"Shou-kun, aku titip Mogu ya. Aku dan Tora-shi akan pergi ke Hokkaido, jikalau Mogu ikut mungkin Mogu akan mengganggu kencanku dan Tora-shi". Hiroto mengembungkan pipinya, dan memasang wajah memelas kepadaku.

"Baiklah, Mogu akan aku jaga. Kebetulan Sagacchi tak ada dirumah, aku bisa bermain dengan Mogu. Sudah kau pergi sana bersama Tora-shi mu, dan melakuakn hal yang belum pernah kau lakukan.". Aku menggoda Hiroto, ia pun tersipu malu ketika aku berbicara seperti itu.

"Ano~ Shou-kun, terima kasih. Kau baik sekali, akan aku bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu dan Sagacchi". Ucap Hiroto sambil memelukku.

"Tora-kun, mohon jaga Hiroto ya! Buatlah dia tergoda-goda padamu". Aku merayu Tora yang sedari tadi diam dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Hiroto.

"Ya, aku akan selalu menjaganya. Ayo Hiroto kita pergi".

"Bye bye Shou-kun, jaga Mogu baik-baik ya!" Hiroto dan Tora melambaikan tangannya dan naik ke mobil. Dan sekarang aku dan Mogu dirumah, tanpa Saga. Ah~ rindu rasanya, ingin mengadu cinta bersama Saga. Aku rindu senyumnya, tubuhnya, dan rayuannya. Terkadang Saga membuatku kewalahan akan tingkahnya dan perklakuannya. Tapi, tingkahnya itu yang membuatku cinta kepadanya.

Aku menaruh Mogu di dekat teras rumah, ku ikat dia dekat kandang kucingku. Dan aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku duduk sambil membaca majalah, kulihat ada komik yaoi punya Saga. Aku tak pernah membacanya, Saga selalu melarangku untuk membacanya. Saat ini Saga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan saatnya aku membuka komik punyanya.

"Aku penasaran kenapa Saga melarangku...". Kata-kata ku teroutus ketika aku membuka halaman pertama komik milik Saga.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Saga! Pantas saja ketika melakukan sex dengannya dia selalu menyuruhku dengan style yang berbeda". Aku terus saja membuka komik itu, aku baca satu persatu.

"Aw~ aku basah. Komik ini merangsangku". Aku mengeluh, sepertinya cock ku berdiri.

"Oh! Aku lupa! Mogu!". Aku segera pergi keluar rumah, dan melihat Mogu. Untung saja tidak ada perkelahian antara Mogu dan kucingku. Aku mengelus-elus Mogu, sepertinya dia kelaparan. Aku pun melepaskan kalung rantai yang dipakai Mogu dan menggedongnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau pasti belum makan?". Ucapku, Mogu menjilati pipi kananku. Aku membuka lemari untuk mencari makanan anjing, yang punya Chiko. Kumasukkan makanan itu kedalam mangkuk punya Chiko anjing kesayangan Saga. Kuletakkan mangkuk diatas meja makan, dan aku menggendong Mogu sambil duduk dikursi dengan pangkuanku.

"Oh! SHIT! You bite my cock Mogu! You pervert!". Aku meletakkan mogu dilantai bersama mangkuk yang berisi makananya. Aku pun segera masuk ke kamar dan mengganti baju.

"Aw~ Sakit. Dasar Mogu, jadi terangsang aku sekarang. Oh Saga pulanglah! Tinggalkanlah pekerjaan kantormu itu". Aku melepaskan bajuku, dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ah~ Ah~" Aku mengocok penisku dengan cepat, aku mengambil blutpug didekat wastafel, ku masukkan blutpug kedalam hole ku.

"Ah~ Ah~" Aku mendesah. Tak terasa akan rangsangan yang aku berikan sendiri, aku pun menggesekkan penisku kelantai yang dingin di kamar mandi.

"Ah~ AH~ percuma aku melakukannya tetap saja tak terangsang seperti yang Saga berikan seperti biasanya". Aku mencabut blutpug didalam anusku, dan menggantinya dengan vibrator. Kumasukkan vibrator itu kedalam holeku, kupompa vibrator itu hingga membesar, sebesar penis Saga. Sambil tanganku melintir puting susuku.

"AH~ AH~ Saga! Ah!" Aku pun mulai terangsang, penisku menegang. Sehingga mengeluarkan suatu cairan namun tak begitu deras. Aku masih mendesah tak karuan.

"Kau mencoba sendiri ya Shou?". Ku dengar suara orang yang selalu kudengar. Saga, dia melihatku.

"AH! Sagacchi?" Betapa malunya aku ketika ia melihatku seperti ini melakukannya sendirian. Kucabut Vibrator itu, dan aku berdiri.

"Sagacchi~". Aku berjalan menuju tempat Saga berdiri didekat pintu kamar mandi, Ku peluk leher Saga dengan tubuhku yang sudah nude. Ku kecup lehernya, aku mendegus di telinganya. Aku mencium bibirnya, Saga menggigit bibir bawahku dan aku pun membukanya. Lidah saling bertemu, meningkatkan rangsangan kami berdua.

"Ah~" Tangan Saga masuk kedalam holeku, langsung memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke hole ku.

"Ah~ ah ah~~". Saga merapatkan penisnya dengan penisku, kurasakan didalam celananya. Penisnya yang berdiri itu menyentuh penisku.

"Ah~ kau memang... AH~". Saga mencabut jarinya dari holeku dengan kasar.

"AH!".

"Tak enak melakukannya didekat pintu". Saga menggendongku dan menaruhku ke atas ranjang. Saga mengkunci pintu kamar.

"Sagacchi, Mogu?".

"Mogu sudah kumasukkan ke dalam kandang dan ku kunci rapat-rapat". Saga melepas bajunya sendiri hingga ia nude.

"You have a big cock". Aku menggoda Saga, ku lebarkan kedua pahaku. Saga naik keatasku.

"Hmm~ rindu aku melakukan ini. Sudah 2 hari tak melakukannya". Saga mencium tengkukku, membuat kissmark dileherku. Kini Saga turun kebawah menghisap puting sususku, dan menggigitnya.

"Ah Saga~ Kau yang terbaik". Aku meremas rambut Saga, tak tahan akan rangsangan yang saga berikan.

Saga kini memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam holeku, dan mulai mengulum penisku. Dihisapnya cairan yang ada didalam penisku. "Ahh~ Saga!"

"Shou". Aku tahu, ia menyuruhku menggati posisku menjadi tengkurap.

"Kau tau sayang". Saga memegang penisnya, aku berpegangan dengan sprei ranjang. Saga mulai memasukkan penisnya ke holeku. Pertama pelan "Saga, be fast". Saga memasukkan penisnya dengan cepat ke dalam holeku.

"AH! AH! AH!". Saga memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat agar mudah masuk kedalam hole ku. Cepat dan semakin cepat Saga mengocok pinggulku, dan aku membantu menggoyangkannya.

"AH! AH! SAGA! AH!". Saga pun berhasil memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole ku.

"Shou, AH! Aku tahan ingin mengeluakannya".

"Kita keluarkan sama-sama Sagacchi".

"Shou!". Saga pun mengeluarkan cairannya didalam holeku, dan aku pun mengeluarkan cairanku dan membasahi kasur.

"AH! I LOVE YOU SHOU". Saga mencium bibirku, Saga kini tidur disampingku.

"I LOVE YOU TO SAGACCHI". Saga mengusap rambutku.

"Kau selalu cantik, sexy, dan menggairahkan dimataku".

"Sagacchi, aku ingin lagi".

"Kau genit ya Shou". Saga menggelitik perutku.

"Gara-gara kau aku seperti ini".

"Kenapa gara-gara aku?"

"Kau selalu membuatku terpana akan sex dengan caramu".

"Haha dasar kau! Nanti malam kita lanjutkan. Aku capek dan aku lapar. Shou buatkan aku makanan".

"Huh! Baiklah".

THE END


End file.
